


Let's Show the World our Love

by Zoejoy24



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Gil Arroyo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Canon Character of Color, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Manhandling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Malcolm Bright, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoejoy24/pseuds/Zoejoy24
Summary: What starts out as some playful dirty talk from alpha to omega turns into an unexpected, but welcome, revelation for both Gil and Malcolm, and the possibility that their future together will be more full than either of them ever imagined.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80
Collections: PSon Goblin Swap Summer 2020!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evaagna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaagna/gifts).



> For Eva! All of your prompts were so good, but I was immediately struck by the thought that I could combine two of them into one story and the idea refused to leave my head. I hope it's everything you hoped for!

Gil wakes gradually, his return to consciousness luxuriously slow as he drifts in and out of slumber. He has nowhere to go, and no real reason to wake fully until he feels like it. He flings an arm across the bed, reaching out blindly, instinctually searching for his mate, only to find the other side of the bed empty and the sheets already cool. Gil huffs in disappointment at the discovery. He’s used to waking up alone; it doesn’t bother him, not really. But, he’d hoped that, after their _activities_ the night before, his omega would be able to sleep longer than usual. He’s disappointed for Malcolm’s sake, not his own, when he finds the omega already up and gone. 

Gil snoozes on and off a bit longer, until the sound of the apartment door opening and closing draws him into wakefulness once more. He blinks his eyes, rubbing away the last vestiges of sleep, and looks towards the door, at Malcolm. _His_ omega. Something Gil still can’t believe he gets to say, to claim.

Malcolm is dressed for running—loose shorts, an old tee, expensive shoes. Sweat is streaked through his hair and soaks his shirt so that it clings to him in a _very_ enticing manner. Gil hums appreciatively to himself, staring shamelessly as Malcolm bends over to take off his shoes at the door, enjoying the view. He continues watching with half lidded eyes as the omega makes his way to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, drinking it down quickly, head tilted back, throat working steadily as he does. Gil stretches with a groan, and finally pushes himself up, shuffling over to sit on the edge of the bed. He doesn’t try to hide his growing interest, though his omega seems oblivious to the effect he’s having on his alpha. 

Malcolm smiles at him as he makes his way towards the bedroom, peeling off his shirt along the way. Gil had been able to smell his omega as soon as he’d walked in the door, but as he strips off his shirt the air is suddenly filled with his scent. Gil barely manages to bite back a groan as his senses are assaulted by all things Malcolm; the sight of smooth skin, slick with sweat, stretched over lean muscles; the scent of him—thick and heady, sweat making his natural scent even more potent than usual. Gil inhales deeply, and catches the hint of something _else_ in the air. Though it’s out of the ordinary, the new scent is familiar; a sign that Malcolm’s heat is approaching. It sends a thrill of lust through Gil’s body, straight to his half-hard cock which starts to fill to a full on hard on immediately.

Malcolm comes over, tossing his shirt into the corner as he leans in to plant a quick kiss on Gil’s lips.

“Morning, sleepy head,” Malcolm teases as he pulls back, smiling brightly. He turns towards the dresser, stepping away, and Gil catches him by the wrist, pulling him back hard enough that Malcolm tumbles down into his lap with a startled laugh. 

Gil wraps an arm around Malcolm’s waist and drags him close, holding him tight as the omega squirms. 

“Gil, I’m disgusting!” Malcolm protests as Gil buries his face in the sweat-soaked hair at the nape of his neck, nuzzling and licking at the skin there, moaning softly as the scent and taste of Malcolm combine to make him even more needy for his omega.

“I disagree. I think you’re perfect like this,” Gil murmurs into his ear, nipping along the sensitive shell. 

Malcolm groans softly, melting against Gil’s chest for a moment, his squirms turning into something more intentional as he rubs himself down into Gil’s lap before coming back to himself.

“I reek, and I’m covered in sweat, I need a show—” Malcolm yelps as Gil twists them both and throws Malcolm off his lap and onto his back on the mattress, planting a hand on either side of his body and leaning in to kiss away his protests. 

Gil grins against his lips as Malcolm’s arms come up to wrap around his neck and pull him in closer, protests forgotten as Gil deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue between his lips and plundering his mouth. They’re both breathless when Gil pulls away to kiss along Malcolm’s jaw line, down towards his neck.

“ _Gil_ ,” Malcolm whines, one hand wrapped around his neck, holding him close even as the fingers of the other slide into his hair, tugging gently, trying to pull him away.

“We can shower together, when I’m done with you,” Gil growls, dragging his teeth along the column of Malcolm’s neck, sucking at his bond mark and keeping him pinned to the mattress with the weight of his upper body.

“Oh, _oh,_ okay,” Malcolm moans, arching beneath his alpha, head thrown back and twisted to the side as he bares his neck to Gil. He may be headstrong and stubborn as hell, but Gil had quickly learned that Malcolm responded _extremely_ well to his more possessive and controlling alpha instincts when they were alone together, submitting to his alpha willingly and beautifully.

Gil continues his ministrations, propping himself up on his elbows so he can kiss his way down Malcolm’s neck, nipping at his collarbone and dipping his tongue into the hollow at the base of his throat, licking away the sweat there before kissing a path along his breastbone. 

Malcolm’s hands rest on Gil’s head, fingers carding through his hair and scraping against his scalp in restless movements, tightening occasionally when Gil’s lips find a particularly sensitive spot on his skin. The omega is moaning quietly, soft little _‘ohs’_ falling from his lips as Gil works, his legs shifting fitfully as he twitches beneath the feel of Gil’s mouth on his body. 

Gil shifts down, sliding to his knees on the floor and leaning over Malcolm’s body, settling his palms on the omega’s waist and curling his fingers around his sides to hold him in place. Gil continues to explore Malcolm with his mouth, kissing along the soft skin of his belly until his access is impeded by his shorts. He presses a kiss to the tip of Malcolm’s very obvious erection through the thin fabric before moving back up to nuzzle against his belly, stretching out both thumbs to rub against the taut skin there.

Malcolm props himself up on his elbows and looks down at Gil with lust-filled eyes, head falling back as he lets out a long, low groan when Gil teases at his cock. “Oh god, Gil,” he whimpers, hips bucking up, but Gil has already moved back to his stomach, and he tightens his grip on Malcolm’s waist, holding him still. 

“Your heat is coming soon,” Gil murmurs against Malcolm’s skin, dipping the tip of his tongue into his belly button.

Malcolm _giggles_ when he does, squirming beneath him and gasping “That tickles!”

Gil retreats, pulling back to look up at Malcolm’s joy-filled face as the omega tries to compose himself and nods. “Yeah. Um. Next week. Should probably put in for leave.”

Gil hums, turning his attention back to Malcolm’s body, already distracted by thoughts of Malcolm in heat. He slips his fingers beneath the waistband of Malcolm’s shorts and tugs sharply, dragging them down over his hip bones, then lower as Malcolm lifts his hips helpfully so Gil can pull them off the rest of the way and toss them in the direction of his shirt. Malcolm’s cock is hard and already beginning to leak precome onto his stomach, and he reaches for it, but Gil swats his hand away, leaning in to lick a stripe from base to tip.

“Mine,” he growls.

“Shit, yeah. Yours, Gil, always,” Malcolm moans, fingers twisting in the sheets as he lays back, submitting to Gil’s control over his body.

“There you go, baby, just let me take care of you. My perfect omega, so good for me,” Gil murmurs to him, pressing kisses along his cock between each affirmation.

Malcolm’s hips start to shift in tiny, aborted thrusts, and Gil can see that he’s trying to keep himself from moving too much or appearing too desperate. Gil watches with delight as Malcolm fights to be a good and patient omega for his alpha, taking only the pleasure he’s given. His breathy moans turn to mewling whines as Gil continues to tease, planting a few more featherlight kisses to his omega’s twitching cock before finally relenting and taking him into his mouth.

Malcolm curses above him, head thrown back as he moans, loud and long when Gil swallows him down, taking him as far as he can before pulling back slowly to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock and flick teasingly against the slit.

“Oh, god, Gil. Please, you’re killing me,” Malcolm whines, sliding his hands from the bed back into Gil’s hair as his resolve breaks and he tries to push the alpha back down onto his cock.

Gil let’s him guide his head down, hums around his cock as he listens to his omega moan above him. He loves drawing those noises from the other man, loves hearing just how much he’s being affected by Gil’s mouth on him, around him. He bobs his head up and down on Malcolm’s cock and listens as his cries become more and more intense. He pulls off after one final, slow drag, Malcolm’s cock slipping free of his lips with an obscene _pop_. Gil presses a single kiss to the tip, and Malcolm lets out a needy cry.

“Gil, please, I’m so close,” he pleads, looking down at Gil with lust and desperation burning in his eyes.

“I know, city boy. Want you coming on my cock,” Gil explains. He places one final kiss on Malcolm’s swollen, leaking cock before sitting back and twisting around to reach for the bedside table, pulling their bottle of lube from the drawer. “Gonna fill you up, make you feel so good,” Gil murmurs as he kneels between Malcolm’s legs, which are dangling off the side of the bed. He slicks up the fingers of his right hand, draping his left arm over Malcolm’s waist to hold him in place. “Let’s get you opened up for me, all wet and ready to take me.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Malcolm hisses, groaning and dropping his head back to the bed as he spreads his legs wide to make room for Gil to work. “Please Gil, need you. Can’t wait to have you inside me.”

“Can’t wait ‘til I let you finish, you mean,” Gil huffs, chuckling.

Malcolm looks ready to argue, but Gil presses a finger into his omega’s body, cutting off whatever protest he’d had, drawing a litany of needy ‘yes, yes, yes’s’ from the man instead as he slides it out and slowly back in.

“Can’t wait for your heat, kid,” Gil growls as he works. He leans forward once more and begins to press kiss after kiss to Malcolm’s flat belly. “Can’t wait to take you when you’re dripping for me, burning up inside, ready for my knot.”

Malcolm whines, high and needy as Gil slips in a second finger and finds his prostate, beginning to rub against it with each thrust of his fingers, all the while continuing to kiss and bite and suck at the sensitive skin of Malcolm’s belly and thighs, whispering filthy promises in between each press of his lips against Malcolm’s body.

“Gonna cover you with my scent so you smell like me for days after. Fill you up with my seed ‘til you’re dripping with it. God, can’t wait to knot you, good and proper,” Gil groans, slipping a third finger into Malcolm’s hole, scissoring to stretch him wide.

Malcolm is panting and moaning wantonly, curses and pleas falling from his lips as Gil works him open, stretching him and touching him just right.

“You want that, Malcolm? Want to take my knot like the needy little omega you are? So desperate to be filled, to be claimed?”

“ _Gil_ , oh, yes. Alpha, I’m yours, always yours. Wanna show everyone, always,” Malcolm agrees, the words coming out in a breathy rush as he continues to moan and writhe on Gil’s fingers.

“Can’t wait to bury my seed in you and plug you up with my knot. I’m going to breed you like you’re meant to be, put a pup in this belly of yours,” he grunts, splaying his left hand across Malcolm’s stomach possessively.

“Oh, _shit_ , Gil!” Malcolm cries out loudly, and then suddenly he’s coming, cock jerking and spurting ropes of come onto his belly and chest and across Gil’s hand.

Gil pauses, eyes growing wide as he watches Malcolm fall apart beneath him. His omega is panting, chest heaving as he recovers from his orgasm, his rim spasming around Gil’s fingers where they are still buried deep inside him, and Gil is sure his own eyes are just as Malcolm’s wide when the omega meets his gaze.

“Fuck. Oh my god, I’m… Sorry,” Malcolm pants. “God, that was…”

“Unexpected? Gil supplies, a smile creeping over his face as he realizes Malcolm had come, untouched, at the mention of Gil _breeding_ him.

“ _Yeah_ , I—alpha, _please_ , fuck me. Need you inside of me,” Malcolm begs, spreading his legs and lifting his knees, baring himself to Gil’s gaze. 

Gil is more than willing to give his omega what he’s begging for, and he pulls his fingers free of his body with a filthy squelch. He stands and hooks his arms around Malcolm’s legs, tugging him forward ‘til his ass is barely on the bed. Malcolm wraps his legs loosely around Gil’s hips, rubbing his ass against Gil’s cock with an impatient moan. 

“Nearly there, kid,” Gil assures him, slicking himself up quickly before reaching out to grab a pillow and tuck it under Malcolm’s hips. 

The omega lifts willingly, continuing to grind against Gil all the while. Seeing Malcolm so needy, so eager for his cock pushes Gil to the edge of his resolve, makes it nearly impossible not to hold him down and take him, hard and fast. But he holds himself back— _he_ is in control, not his wanton little omega, and he’ll set the pace. Gil wraps his left arm around Malcolm’s thigh to hold him in place as he lines himself up and pushes into Malcolm’s eager body, loose and ready for his alpha.

“Yes, alpha, _oh_ , you feel so good,” Malcolm moans, rolling his hips to try and take him even further as Gil slowly pushes his way in, ‘til he’s buried to the hilt, hips press snug against Malcolm’s ass. “C’mon, I’m ready,” Malcolm urges when Gil pauses.

Gil smirks down at him, grinding against him, running his right hand over his chest and belly in long, broad strokes. He takes his time, enjoying the feel of the trembling body beneath his hand, of being buried deep inside the tight heat of his omega, waiting to move the way he knows Malcolm wants him to for just a moment longer. 

“Fuck baby, you feel so good, so tight around me. _Mmh_ , the way you look, all needy and desperate for your alpha, like the cockslut you are.” Gil groans as Malcolm tightens around him, back arching as he rolls his hips, trying to fuck himself on the alpha’s cock, bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he bites back a whine. The alpha tightens his grip on his omega’s thigh and finally gives him what he wants, pulling out in a deliciously slow slide before thrusting back in hard and fast, driving the breath from Malcolm’s lungs and setting a pace that doesn’t allow him to get it back. 

“Oh, _yes_ , fuck, alpha,” Malcolm moans on each exhale. “Fill me, take me, breed me.”

Gil growls and leans forward, bracing himself with a hand planted by Malcolm’s head, silently blessing the boy’s dedication to yoga as he pushes the omega’s leg up closer to his body and thrusts in even deeper and harder. His knot has begun to swell—not as much as it would during a heat, but enough to be felt with each thrust. Malcolm cries out beneath him as he’s stretched even further, head thrown back, hands shooting up to wrap around his shoulders, nails scraping along his skin as Gil pounds into him. 

“Oh yeah, you want that, little omega? Want me to fill you with my seed? With a pup? Show everyone just how much you belong to me?” he growls, deep and possessive. 

“ _Hngh_ , yes. Please, alpha! Fill me! Put a baby in me,” Malcolm cries out, surging up to try to kiss him, and nearly pulling Gil off balance and straight down on top of him.

Gil pulls out suddenly and Malcolm lets out a long, needy whine at the loss. The alpha ignores his keening, wrapping his arms around his omega and lifting him easily. He tosses Malcolm further back onto the bed and crawls on after him, grabbing him by the hips and flipping him onto his stomach, relishing Malcolm’s startled yelp, which turns quickly to a groan as Gil lays him out just the way he wants him. Gil knows just how much his omega likes to be manhandled and positioned for his alpha’s enjoyment. He wraps a hand around his omega’s neck, the grip possessive and controlling, though he keeps the pressure light, _for now._ Gil uses his other hand to angle Malcolm’s hips up _just so,_ before pushing back into the tight heat of his omega’s body. He fucks in with quick, sharp snaps of his hips, shifting ‘til Malcolm’s soft groans turn to loud exclamations, a sure sign that Gil’s hitting just the right spot inside of him.

Gil leans over his omega, pressing his lips to Malcolm’s ear, nipping along the shell before whispering to him, voice low and dark with promise. “When your heat starts, you’re going to present for me, like the good little omega you are. Stick this tight little ass up high in the air,”—he grinds in hard for emphasis as he speaks—“and show me just how much you want my knot. I’m going to take you, hard and fast, over and over, fill you so full each and every time.”

Below him, Malcolm is mewling and gasping out his agreement, begging with breathy little pleas of ‘yes, please, alpha, please’ as Gil speaks. 

“Gonna fill you so full, your belly will be big enough to see, and everyone will be able to tell what a little slut you are for me. They’ll know you’re mine, that you’re carrying my pup. That you belong to me.”

“Holy _shit_ , Gil,” Malcolm exclaims, thrashing beneath him, fingers twisting and pulling at the sheets. “Fuck, that’s… yes, yes, please, oh plea—”

Gil tightens his grip on Malcolm’s throat, giving him a little shake, and Malcolm’s begging is cut off with a choking wheeze. “Are you close, kid? I’m not gonna last much longer. Can you come like this, finish on your alpha’s cock?” Gil murmurs, slowing his pace to long, hard strokes as he waits for an answer. He lightens his hold on his omega’s nape, just enough to let Malcolm respond.

“ _Yes,_ ” Malcolm hisses, even as he sucks in a ragged breath. “God, I’m so close, Gil. Use me, please. Fuck me hard.”

Gil doesn't need any further encouragement. He tightens his grip once more, squeezing just hard enough to force Malcolm back into needy, breathy moans. Finally, Gil lets go of the remainder of his restraint and begins to fuck into his omega with abandon, hard and fast as he chases his own completion. All the while he continues to whisper filthy promises into Malcolm’s ear. 

He can feel Malcolm tensing beneath him, can hear that he’s close in the way his wheezing moans turn high and needy, coming faster and faster. Gil presses a light line of kisses down the column of Malcolm’s neck before pressing his lips against his bond mark and sucking, hard. The effect is almost instantaneous, sending Malcolm over the edge. He comes with a ragged cry, clenching around Gil, squeezing around his knot until Gil starts to come as well, thrusting in deep once more before stilling and emptying himself into his omega’s body with a groan.

Gil pulls out slowly before he collapses forward, twisting to land on his side next to Malcolm, who turns to look at him with lidded eyes and a soft, satisfied smile spread across his face. They lay next to each other in blissed out silence for several long moments, panting as they both recover from their orgasms. Gil reaches out to run a hand down Malcolm’s back, settling it just above the swell of his ass and rubbing in small, mindless circles as they both drift into a light doze.

Malcolm stirs first, pushing himself up onto one elbow with a groan and reaching out to run his fingers lightly through Gil’s hair. “I think you said something about showering together?” he murmurs.

Gil sighs drowsily, rolling onto his back and stretching, catching the way Malcolm’s pupils dilate as he watches. “I did. You’re filthy, I can’t believe you let me take you to bed like that.”

Malcolm gasps, sitting up and pressing a hand to his chest in mock outrage. “I planned on showering as soon as I got home! You’re the brute who dragged me here.”

“Brute, eh?” Gil growls, lunging forward to wrap an arm around Malcolm’s waist and tug him in close, nipping at his shoulder.

Malcolm shudders in his arms, moaning softly, and a quick glance down reveals that his cock is already twitching in renewed interest. Gil hums contentedly. He’s not quite as ready to go again as his insatiable little omega, but once they get to the shower…

“Yes, brute,” Malcolm is saying, and he’s trying to sound put out, but the effect is ruined by the little gasp that escapes when Gil moves from his shoulder to his neck. “With your manhandling, and talk of breeding, and, _hng_ , um… babies. Oh, yeah, fuck,” he moans as Gil reaches up to start teasing at a nipple. 

“You liked that, huh?” Gil asks, nuzzling against Malcolm’s jaw and rubbing circles over his flat stomach. They haven’t really talked about it, not seriously, but thinking about Malcolm carrying his child sends a thrill of excitement through him that he’s never felt before.

Malcolm looks over at him, his bright blue eyes expressive as always, hiding nothing from Gil’s knowing gaze. “Yeah, I like it a lot,” he answers quietly, a light blush stealing over his cheeks. “I didn’t think I’d ever…” he starts, eyes darting away, but not before Gil sees the familiar pain of his past creeping into his face. “But with you, I think maybe…I think I’d like that. A lot.”

Gil can’t help but smile and pull Malcolm in tight against him before kissing him, deep and long, ‘til they're both breathless.

“We can talk about it more. After we shower,” he suggests, sniffing and wrinkling his nose in exaggerated disgust.

Malcolm is smiling, too, carefree in a way that doesn’t happen often, and it makes Gil’s heart soar to see. He kisses Malcolm again, a quick peck, before practically launching himself from the bed and towards the shower, knowing that if he lingers any longer they’ll never make it out of bed, and while that usually wouldn’t bother him in the slightest, they have things to talk about, and a new future to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm’s heat starts a week later, just as he’d said it would. 

Gil spends the days leading up to it stocking Malcolm’s fridge, and Malcolm spends them gathering the items he wants to start to nest. Together, they spend the week talking, planning, dreaming. Malcolm stops taking his birth-control pills, and Gil takes to holding him around the waist and rubbing across his stomach whenever they’re alone. And not so alone. They try to be discreet, but as the start of Malcolm’s heat grows closer it grows harder for them to stay apart for long. As his hormones shift, his body begins to release pheromones, signalling to his alpha that he’s close to heat, kicking Gil’s protective and possessive instincts into overdrive.

They spend the days of his heat wrapped around each other, barely separating, only pausing to eat and sleep. The excitement and anticipation of what this time could lead to adds fuel to the already raging fire that is Malcolm’s heat. It leaves them both tired, sated, a little sore, and somehow more in love with each other than they’ve ever been.

A week later, Malcolm knows nothing has come of his heat. There’s no baby. His body would _tell_ him if there was. He doesn’t know how _,_ exactly, he would know; it’s a mystery of omega biology, not understood, but known to be true nonetheless.

There’s no baby, _this time_. 

They aren’t surprised; he’d stopped his pills too late for it to be feasible. It makes sense.

As his next heat approaches their excitement grows once more, and once more they’re met with disappointment. It’s harder to hide, this time, and JT and Dani give them both their space when they return to work after their heat-leave. 

When two months, then three, and then four pass with no change, Malcolm begins to worry. Omegas who are trying to get pregnant usually do. It’s what he’s made for; the reason his heat exists, the reason his alpha’s knot swells and fills him so full for so long—to ensure his seed takes. It shouldn’t be hard. But, with Malcolm, nothing has ever been easy, and he worries that his traumatic childhood, the battery of drugs he’s been taking for decades, and his general lack of self-care throughout the years has ruined his chances. _Their_ chances.

He doesn’t say anything, but Gil knows. Gil knows him _so well_ , he always has. Even before they bonded, and their emotional connection grew even stronger, Gil could practically read him like a book. His alpha doesn’t push. He holds Malcolm a little tighter at night, buys him more sweets than he should, and tells him again and again, _next time,_ and _I’ll always love you_. And Malcolm tries to believe him. 

He decides, after the fifth heat with no change, no baby, to wait one more month. One more heat. One more chance, and after that he’ll find a doctor and see if his fears are founded. After _that_ , he’ll have to tell Gil that he’s too broken to give him the future they’d be so eagerly hoping for. He tries to believe his alpha, to smile and maintain the same excitement and hopeful anticipation he’d had when they’d first started this journey. Even though the emotional roller-coaster has made him less and less inclined to eat, he tries to maintain a more healthy diet, to give his body the energy it needs to create and support a new life. He tries.

When his heat starts, everything else fades into the background. The worries, for the most part, are burned away in the blaze of the overwhelming need his body feels. Breeding becomes his only concern, and his body demands to be filled by his alpha as much and as often as possible in the few short days of his heat. 

But, there’s an edge of desperation to his need for his alpha that isn’t usually there. The stakes are higher. He may not be consciously aware of it once the hormones of his heat flood his system, but it’s still there in his subconscious, driving him on. He doesn’t realize it, but he clings to Gil constantly and hates it when they separate. He whines frantically when Gil’s knot deflates and he slips free of Malcolm’s body, and it’s all Gil can do to get the omega to eat, or drink, or rest. 

For his part, Gil gives his omega everything he has, takes him again and again, filling him and plugging him with his knot and praying that this time, it works. Malcolm hasn’t said it, but Gil knows what he’s thinking—that he blames himself for this, as he does so many other things. It breaks his heart, and makes his hate for all the people who’d hurt Malcolm so deeply stronger than ever.

***

Malcolm is quiet after his heat ends. Distant, defeated. 

Usually, when couples return to the real world after heat-leave, they’re grinning like love struck teenagers, and struggle to keep their hands off of each other. Malcolm barely looks at Gil, hardly speaks. He aches for Gil’s presence, though. When the alpha moves into close proximity to him, Malcolm’s body sways towards him of its own accord, craving contact with his alpha. But he denies himself. He doesn’t deserve it; he’s ruined, broken, unworthy, incapable of doing the one thing omega’s are meant to do—procreate

It’s better this way, he tells himself. How could he have even considered bringing a child into this world? A child with Martin’s tainted blood, a child who could inherit his own laundry list of mental instabilities? He reconsiders even bothering to see a doctor. _It’s better this way._

There hasn’t been a new case since their heat-leave ended, and Malcolm hasn’t bothered going to the precinct. He knows he’ll have to, eventually, but he can’t quite face the knowing, soft, sad looks of his team just yet.

When he wakes up on the fourth morning after his heat ended, he knows something has changed. He feels…whole. It’s similar to the sensation he’d felt when he and Gil had bonded—like a piece of him that he’d never even known he’d been missing had suddenly slotted into place. This is a softer sensation—barely there, far less intense than bonding had been—and yet the dismal sense of loss, of failure that he’s been struggling with for _months_ is gone, replaced with something he can’t quite name. Contentment? Satisfaction? Peace? It’s as if his subconscious knows that the thing he’s been desperately wishing for all these weeks and months has finally arrived.

Malcolm’s hand goes immediately to his belly. There’s nothing to feel there, of course, no real proof. Still, he _knows_ , his heightened omega senses already making him aware of the changes in his body. A slow, incredulous smile creeps across his face as he brushes his fingers in slow circles over the flat planes of his stomach, gently caressing where the tiny, barely there life is already taking shape inside of him. 

Gil shifts next to him in bed, moving closer to him in his sleep, drawing Malcolm close with a strong arm wrapped around his hips, breaths tickling against the omega’s neck. Malcolm entwines his fingers with his alpha’s and slowly drags Gil’s hand up from where it rests on his hip, ‘til it rests on his stomach, guarding the new life there. He waits impatiently for Gil to wake, fighting the urge to kiss him ‘til he’s conscious and tell him the news immediately. But, he lets his alpha sleep, basking in the feelings of joy and contentment that wash over him in waves.

Finally Gil begins to stir, nuzzling into the crook of Malcolm’s neck tenderly, snuffling and sighing as he returns to consciousness. Malcolm keeps their fingers interlocked and begins to rub both their hands in circles over his belly. When Gil tightens his fingers around Malcolm’s, squeezing softly and stilling the movement of their hands, Malcolm knows the alpha is awake. He shivers, anticipation and excitement and no small amount of nervousness running through him as he prepares to tell his alpha that their lives have changed forever.

“Babe?” Gil whispers, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at Malcolm, expression guarded as he studies Malcolm’s face.

“Yeah?” Malcolm whispers, already choking up, tears forming in the corners of his eyes before he can get any other words out.

Gil slips his hand out of Malcolm’s and reaches up to brush his thumb gently across Malcolm’s cheek, wiping away the tears already falling there. Malcolm is biting back on a smile, barely able to contain all the emotions he’s feeling.

“You alright, kid?” he asks softly, a small, confused smile tugging at his lips as he continues to watch Malcolm’s face. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m alright. Very alright,” Malcolm replies, finally letting himself smile wider than he has in weeks and weeks. “I think…I think we did it.”

Gil stills, mouth dropping open in shock. He drops his eyes down to where Malcolm’s hand is still resting on his stomach, then glances quickly back up to meet Malcolm’s gaze.

“You’re...you’re pregnant?” he whispers.

Malcolm nods, more tears falling free when Gil actually says the words. “I think so. I mean, I’ve never done this before. But I feel…different. Right. I can’t explain it. But, yeah. You’re going to be a dad.”

Gil smiles broadly, tears forming in his own eyes. Then he leans down and kisses Malcolm firmly, sliding his fingers into Malcolm’s hair and tilting his head back for better access. He flicks his tongue against Malcolm’s lips and Malcolm opens to him willingly, moaning softly when Gil slots a leg between his and begins to rub against him. 

“I love you,” Malcolm murmurs against Gil’s lips. 

“God, I love you too, kid. Both of you,” Gil replies, pressing kisses along Malcolm’s chest, then down further, against his stomach, and lower, ready to show his omega just how much he means those words.

***

After nearly two full weeks away, when Monday morning comes Malcolm is more than ready to finally return to work. He bounds into the precinct, brimming with excitement and eagerness to be back with the team, even if all they have to work on is cold cases. 

“Are you on drugs?” JT asks almost as soon as Malcolm gets to their desks.

“No more than usual, why?” Malcolm shoots back, used to JT’s particular brand of sarcasm by now.

“You’re smiling. You don’t do the smiling thing, especially not—” 

Dani reaches over to smack JT on the shoulder with a case file before he can finish, giving him a pointed look.

Malcolm’s grin grows wider. God, he’s missed this. The banter, the camaraderie. This is the family he’s always wished he’d had. Before he and Gil had bonded, it could be overwhelming, at times, to be around so many alphas. Especially in high stress situations, when everyone’s emotions were running strong. But now, he feels safe, protected. Accepted. They’re his people, his pack. They still butt heads—sometimes he’s still too much for them, sometimes they are too overbearing for him. But knowing that Dani and JT have his back makes the prospect of bringing a new life into the world just a little less daunting.

“Well, clearly all that time away from you did me well,” Malcolm teases JT as he settles down into his own desk chair.

JT scoffs, and Dani smirks. 

“Nice,” she says, turning to look him over. “He’s right though. You look…good. I’m glad.”

JT is looking at him still, eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Nah, there’s something different.” He inhales, leaning closer towards Malcolm.

“JT, what are you doing?” Dani asks.

Malcolm stills, eyes wide. Surely he can’t tell, there’s no way…

“Hah. I knew it,” JT snorts, settling back into his chair and lifting his chin in Malcolm’s direction. “You smell just like Tally did.”

Malcolm’s mouth drops open and he stares at JT in disbelief. “You can’t, there’s no way—it’s been _days_!” he protests.

“Huh, so that’s what that is,” Dani muses as she inhales deeply as well.

“It’s pretty obvious when you know the signs,” JT explains, clearly pleased with himself. “That’s great, man. Congrats.”

“You okay, Bright?” Dani asks, expression softening in concern. She’s always looking out for him, protecting him not just physically but emotionally when she can.

He realizes that he’s practically deflated, sinking down into his chair as he processes how easily JT had been able to suss out his secret. Not that it was a secret—they both knew he and Gil had been trying—but still, he’s shocked.

JT’s look of smug satisfaction disappears, and he frowns. “Oh hey, Bright. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t mean to…shit, man. I just got excited.”

He looks so contrite that Malcolm can’t help but shake his head emphatically, sitting up straighter and reaching over to slap him on the shoulder.

“It’s fine, JT. I just had no idea it was so obvious. It’s a very new development, I’m still wrapping my own head around it.”

“Still. I got a head of myself. That was your news to share.”

“Well, just don’t tell anyone else. I haven’t even told my mother, yet,” Malcolm warns. “I think she’d kill us all if she knew she wasn’t the first to know.”

The look of fear that passes briefly over JT’s face is enough to make Malcolm laugh aloud, breaking the tension that had gathered over their little group.

“Our lips are sealed,” Dani promises. “Congratulations, Bright. You’ll be a great dad.”

Malcolm’s throat grows tight, tears springing into his eyes unbidden at the sincerity in Dani’s words. He nods, shooting her a watery smile before clearing his throat and rubbing at his eyes.

“Oh god, is this how it’s going to be? Raging emotions for the next nine months?” he grumbles.

“Does he know?” JT asks in a loud stage whisper, nodding towards a point over Malcolm’s shoulder.

He doesn’t even have to turn around to know Gil is there, the familiar scent of his alpha filling his senses moments before he feels the comforting weight of his alpha’s hand come to rest on his shoulder and squeeze gently.

“Know what?” Gil asks from behind him.

“He knows,” Malcolm assures them, tilting his head up to smile at his alpha.

Gil looks down at him with one eyebrow raised, unimpressed. His expression falls slightly and he rounds Malcolm’s chair, concern filling his eyes. “Malcolm, are you okay?”

Malcolm tilts his head in confusion for a moment before he remembers the tears Dani’s words had caused. “Yeah, Gil, I’m great. Promise. You gotta get used to this,” he jokes, lifting a hand to gesture at his face. “I have a feeling it’ll be happening a lot.”

Gil gives him a bemused look, glancing around at his detectives before turning back to his omega.

“They know,” Malcolm explains. “Apparently, they can smell it on me. And then they started saying nice things, and apparently I can’t handle that right now.”

Gil huffs out a surprised laugh, shaking his head and turning back to JT and Dani.

“Good job, boss. I knew you still had it in you, no matter everyone said,” JT tells him, and how he manages it with a straight face and serious tone Malcolm will never know.

Dani looks stunned for a moment, before a sly smile begins to creep over her own face. “Good to see your alpha’s taking care of you right, Bright.”

Malcolm laughs aloud and nods enthusiastically. “He takes _very_ good care of me,” he assures them, wiggling his eyebrows dramatically.

Gil, usually so calm and unflappable, sputters. “No matter what _who_ said?” he demands, glaring at them each in turn.

Malcolm looks up at him, smile widening as he takes in his alpha’s flushed cheeks as he flounders for words. 

“Don’t worry, Gil. I tell them all the time, you’re the best alpha I could ever have asked for,” Malcolm assures him, grinning wickedly. “I like to say, ‘He’s not old, he’s experienced,’”

“You’ve never said that,” JT counters, crossing his arms as he raises his eyebrow at Malcolm in mock seriousness. “Must be true, though. Seems that experience finally paid off.” He gives Gil a conspiratorial nod.

Malcolm chokes, and Gil growls, while Dani tries to hold back her own laughter.

Gil shuffles his feet, looking younger, almost boyish in his chagrin and amusement. He rubs at the back of his neck, smiling and shaking his head, and looks at Malcolm with eyes so full of love that it steals Malcolm’s breath, and he can’t look away.

“Don’t worry, boss. I think I’ve heard him mentioned it a time or two,” Dani counters, eyes narrowed as if trying to recollect something. “ _Maybe…_ ” 

Gil’s eyes take on a mischievous gleam, and he leans in close to Malcolm, wrapping his hand around the nape of his neck in a familiar gesture, and whispering into his ear, “Do I need to show them just how good I am to you?”

Malcolm feels as if all the blood in his body leaves his head and rushes straight south. He turns to look at Gil with wide eyes, mouth gaping, searching for some sort of coherent response. He’s 99.9% certain his alpha is teasing, getting his revenge, and yet the deep, possessive tone in his voice has Malcolm’s body thinking that it isn’t such a bad idea…

“Hey now,” Dani exclaims, throwing both hands up. “Get a room you two.”

Malcolm clears his throat, and he can feel the blood returning to his cheeks as his face starts to flush.

“Isn’t that the sort of thing that got you both here in the first place?” JT asks.

“Well, it’s not like it can happen again,” Gil muses.

They all laugh, carefree and joyful, and Malcolm can’t remember a time when he’s felt so well loved. There are hurdles ahead of them, he’s certain it won’t be a smooth road—it never is, with him. But as he looks up at his alpha, face still flushed with embarrassment and joy, as he looks at his friends, smiling widely in their happiness for both of them, he doesn’t feel any fear. He’s sure he _will._ There will be night terrors and doubts and struggles. But there will also be _this_. There will be love, enough for the whole world to see. More love than he ever thought he’d have, and the struggles will pale in comparison, because he won’t be facing them alone, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you are enjoying this fic, love Prodigal Son, and are 18+, I'd love for you to come hang out on the brand new [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/6ytNM9jDBf) that SomeRainMustFall and I started! It is open to all ship-positive, kink-positive people who are looking for a space to chat, get to know, and enjoy the show with other fans in a safe and positive environment!


End file.
